Girl Meets: Valentine's day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This is a collection of 15 stories that take place around and on Valentine's Day. Who is involved, what will happen, and will there be true love? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

These story has underage sex in it. You have been warned. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets wold in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction to the best of my knowledge. If any part is true it's just dumb luck.

This is a series of 15 short stories with all different parings. Each chapter is a different paring. That being said you can go to any story you wish to read. I hope you find at least one paring you would like to read. To make it easer on you here is the chapter/story index:

I: Lucas + Riley

II: Farkle + Maya

III: Josh + Smackle

IV: Maya + Riley

V: Farkle + Smackle

VI: Lucas + Smackle

VII: Farkle + Josh

VIII: Josh + Maya

IX: Riley + Smackle

X: Farkle + Lucas

XI: Maya + Smackle

XII: Josh + Riley

XIII: Farkle + Riley

XIV: Lucas + Josh

XV: Lucas + Maya

 **Note: Stories maybe shorter then others. Also the parings in this order where picked at random from a hat. Please tell me what was your favorite story or stories by a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**

* * *

 **Story I**

 **Lucas + Riley**

* * *

Riley just opened up her locker and a note fell. She just smiled and picked it up.

wooo I wonder what this could be."

Riley opened it up and began to read the note.

" Riley I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile brightens up my day. I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I will show myself to you before the day ends. I will have a sunflower as you have a sunny personality."

"Wow Riles someone is crushing on you."

"Yah I wonder who it could be. Is my hair all right? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Relax kid this person must really like you not caring what you look like."

"Your right. I just can't wait to find out who it is."

As the day went on Riley looked for any guy with a sunflower but no one had one. The school day was getting closer twords the end and so far there was no signs of him. Riley was becoming sad as the school day was almost over and Maya could tell.

"Don't worry Riley the note did not say the end of the school day just the end of the day. So you have plenty of time to find out who it is."

"Your right I do."

Hours later Riley was ready for bed and felt like an idiot. As she was about to turn off the light there was a knock on her bay window to see it was Lucas wearing a trench coat and he had a sun flower in his hand. Riley soon let him in luckily her parents had a date night and Auggie was sleeping at Doy's.

"Your the one who gave me the note."

"Yah sorry I would of been here sooner but I had to finish up my homework and chores before I left the house. So this is for you."

Lucas soon hands Riley the sunflower and leans in for a kiss. The kiss soon feels magical to Riley and when they broke the kiss Lucas takes off Riles pajama gown off reveling that she is naked. Lucas smiles and removes his coat showing off his naked body. All he has on are socks and shoes. As Riley was getting wet Lucas was getting hard and that caused Riley to become more wet. The two kiss again and as they do they head towards Riley's bed. Once they fall onto it Lucas starts to suck on her breasts. Riley gave out a long and low moan.

Lucas just smiled and kissed his way down until he reached Riley's wet pussy. He slowly slid in one finger as he made out with her as she moans into the kiss. He soon added a second then a third. At this point Riley could not hold back as she squirted. onto Lucas's hand and her bed. The kiss broke and Lucas just smiled at Riley before kissing his way back down to her wet pussy. He spread her legs and started to eating her out. Riley counted to moan and pushed Lucas's head into her pussy. All Riley could do is moan as Lucas eats her out. Riley ended up squirting once again this time into Lucas's mouth. Lucas just swallowed whatever juice went into his mouth and kept eating her out. Riley managed to squirt three more times before Lucas went into kiss Riley as he grinds his hard dick onto her pussy. While Kissing Riley could taste herself and loved it.

It was now Riley's turn as Lucas flipped themselves over. Riley kissed her way down and soon was looking at his nine inch dick. Just by looking at his dick made her get wet even more. She soon grabbed it and started sucking. As she sucked she tasted herself once again. Riley went slow at first but soon was sucking faster causing Lucas to moan. She sucked faster and faster. Lucas tried to hold back as much as he could but lost as he came seven shots into her mouth. Riley quickly swallowed all that she could. She even enjoyed the taste. Once she slowly took Lucas's dick out of her mouth she went backed up to him and they made out. This time Lucas was the one to taste himself. Riley once again made her way down to Lucas by giving him kisses on his body. Once she was at his dick she stood up a little and aimed it into her pussy. She quickly moaned and squirted onto Lucas and on the bed. Every inch that went into her made her moan and squirt. Once she had all nine inches in her she slowly started to fuck herself with the help of Lucas as he held her hips.

As she picked up speed the two soon moaned together. Riley was going little faster making her moan even more and even squirted again. As Riley was fucking herself she was going little lower so Lucas took over and began to hold her down. The two made out as Lucas was fucking Riley fast and hard causing her to squirt three times in less than a minute. He went faster and faster. He soon was on the edge and once he pulled out Riley squirted once again as Lucas came onto her chest. The two were just looking at each other as they gather their breath. They soon smile and gave each other another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story II**

 **Farkle + Maya**

* * *

Valentines was coming close and Farkle did not know what to do for the Valentine's day dance. He had a feeling that Riley will go with Lucas and knew Maya was not big on slow Dances and probably would not go anyways. He would of taken Smackle but she had the flu. Farkle wanted to go to the dance but he did not want to go alone. Farkle thought the only option was just stay home. When he got to his desk in Mr. Matthews's class there was a note on it. Farkle thought it was just left there by mistake and was about to put it in the recycling bin when he saw his name was on it a heart around it.

Farkle looked around the room to find out who gave this to him but everyone did not look like they were hiding anything so he opened the letter and read it.

I know you look forward to this week's Valentine's Day Dance and you are wondering if you should go or not. I think you should as I would be sad if you did not show up. I can't explain the feelings I have for you. I can't even believe I have the courage to write this. So please show up I will let you know it's me by saying jet'aime (I Love You)

Farkle quickly put his note away when Mr. Matthews came in. That school day felt forever. All he could really think about who this person could be. He just hopes this is not just a joke. As the days went on the more Farkle thought about who could be the one who wrote the letter. He determined it was a girl based on the handwriting other than that he had no clue. When the dance arrived Farkle was nervous but had to shake it off. He had on a nice three piece suite with pocket square and a bowtie. If he did not know better he looked like he was dressed for a wedding. Once at the dance he looked around and saw a lot of beautiful ladies. Farkle's mouth went dry and quickly went to the punch bowl to have a drink. While he was drinking Lucas came by.

"How is it going Farkle? Boy you look nice."

"I'm good just you know drinking some punch."

"Yah I'm doing the same getting one for Riley while Im at it. That reminds me I got a letter to give this to you."

Lucas soon gave Farkle a red envelope with his name on it and a heart around it.

"who was it?"

"I don't know they were with my books when I came home. Whoever it maybe they must like you but scared to show their feelings in front of you."

Lucas soon left with two cups of punch leaving Farkle looking at the envelope. He took a deep breath before opening it. He quickly read the note.

I'm glad you came if you are reading this. Please come to room 136 at 7:30 If you don't show up I will understand.

Farkle looked at the clock in the gym and it was almost that time. He looked at the room number again and it was Mr. Matthews's classroom. Farkle quickly made his way to the room. Once his hand was on the door knob he took a breath before opening it. On the other side was Maya in a red Dress. She smiled and then spoke.

"Je t'aime."

"You're the one who sent me the letters?"

"Yah."

"Wow I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just kiss me."

Maya soon came closer to Farkle and kissed him. Farkle was amazed on how great his first kiss was. Once the kiss was broken Maya closed the door and heled Farkle's hand. She soon lead him to Mr. Matthews's desk and removed her dress reveling that she was naked. Farkle's eyes went wide as Maya was the first girl he had ever seen naked. He could not help get hard. Maya smiled while Farkle just looked at her naked body.

"You're not even wearing bra and panties why?"

"Because I want you and to show who the Real Maya Heart is."

"I already know who the real you is. You don't have to show me."

"I also showed you my naked body because I want you, you know like want you right here on this desk."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Well then we better keep it quiet then."

Maya takes off Farkle's jacket and tossed it onto one of the nearby desks. She soon placed her hand onto Farckle's crotch and smiled.

"Wow your packing. I can't wait to see what you look like naked."

"Well then let me show you."

Farkle soon removed the rest of his clothing and soon he was naked too. Now it was Maya's turn to stair.

"Wow Farkle nice body and look at the size of that thing. How big are you?"

"Eight inches."

Maya soon went on her knees and grabbed his dick and slowly started to suck him. Farkle soon gave out a moan. He heard blow jobs felt great but never thought it would be this great. Maya sucked faster and faster. Farkle could not help but to moan and he soon was on the edge.

"I'm going to cum."

Maya just sucked even faster causing him to shoot is load into her mouth. Maya gladly swllowed every drop. She soon stood up and start to make out with Farkle. For the first time Farkle was tasting his own cum as Maya was kissing him. Maya soon sat on Mr. Matthews's desk and spread her legs.

"Why don't you stick that thing in my ass without a condom because I'm a bad girl.

All Freckle could do is nod and do what Maya wants. Farkle slowly entered Maya's ass and she gave out a moan. Farkle went slow at first until Maya told him to go faster and that's what he did. He went faster and faster as Maya just moaned and end up squirting onto Farkle and onto herself. This just made Farkle to fuck even faster until he was on edge. He was about to pull out when Maya stopped him.

"No cum inside me."

It only yook a few more thrusts until he came into Maya's ass causing her to squirt again. Maya pulled Farkle more into here and started to make out with him. Once the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes and at the same time said

"Je t'aime."


	3. Chapter 3

**story III**

 **Josh + Smackle**

* * *

Josh just got a job helping is sister in law Topanga at her little shop. Tomorrow will be a big day as it will be valentine's Day. As Josh was clean up he sees it was almost closing time and Smackle ends up showing up. Even though he was about to lock up he thought one more customer could not hurt. Once the door was closed he flipped the open/closed sign.

"You're in luck you're the last customer what can I do for you?"

"Well what I want is not on the Menu."

"Ok what would that be?"

"Sex."

"What now?"

"I'm doing research on sex and I want to know how it feels like to have it."

"Um sorry but I can't help you out on that."

"Why is that?"

"For one I'm nineteen and you are like thirteen."

"I'm fourteen. What is the other reason? Am I not attractive or is it that you prefer the same sex?"

"Well I'm not gay and even if I did agree to it, its agents the law regardless. Why don't you ask someone more your age?"

"I can't they are my close friends and if I do it the friendship might change and I don't know if I can handle that. Besides how is anyone going to find out we are the only ones in her. Also I will give you five hundred regardless if it's bad."

"I'm not bad at sex im very good at it."

"Rally now. If you say so."

"I do say so and I will prove it."

Josh soon locks up and goes behind the counter.

"Are you coming or not?"

The two where soon in the back room.

"So any kissing or what do you want?"

"I want you to treat me like the girls you have sex with."

"Well ok."

Josh walked closer to Smackle and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. He tried to slip his tong in her mouth but it's not happing so he moved on to something else. He started to take off his shirt reviling his six pack and soon took off Smackle's shirt revealing her white bra. He soon takes it off with ease. The next he takes his shoes off and then his pants along with his boxers.

Smackle's eyes went wide when she saw Josh's twelve inch dick. Somthing in her took over and she was soon on her knees sucking away. Josh just moaned. He never thought he would be getting a blow job at work and it was by a fourteen year old. Smackle sucked faster and faster until Josh was on the edge. He warned Smackle but she just kept sucking until he came into her mouth. She did not mind at all as she. swallowed every drop. She soon got up and took off her pants along with her panties. Smackle's naked body was soon on the kitchen counter with her legs spread apart.

Josh just smiled and went on his knees and started to eat her out. Smackle just moaned and shoved his head more into her pussy. Josh kept eating her out like a pro before she squirted into his mouth but that did not stop him from keep on eating her out. After she squirted a third time he began rimming her causing her to moan. she grabbed onto his head again to get much of him into her ass as possible. She managed to have a hands free cum as she squirted onto herself and on the counter.

Once Josh was fully hard again he aimed his dick into Smackle's pussy making her squirt once again. Josh did not go easy on her as he fucked her hard and fast. Both of them soon where moaning causing more squirting and more hard fucking. Josh was soon on edge and end up pulling out and coming onto Smackle's chest. They just looked into each other's eyes and Smackle just smiled.

"Wow you are better than the other boys Oh yah I lied I'm really a slut."


	4. Chapter 4

**Story IV**

 **Maya + Riley**

* * *

Riley decided to have a sleepover with her best friend Maya on Valentine's Day since there is no school Monday. The girls just got back spending time with the boys and just treated it like a normal day. Riley and Maya where getting ready for bed and since they are great friends they changed in front of each other. Lately Maya was starting to have feelings for Riley even though she knew Riley is in love with Lucas, but if she could have one night to fool around with Riley she would be happy. Once the girls where only in their bra and panties Maya decided to test the waters.

"Riles have you ever played with yourself down there before?"

"You mean touch my vagina sexually?"

"Yah."

"No I haven't. That's for naughty dirty girls and Im a nice girl who will never touch herself down their sexually."

"Well you should it's amazing."

"Maya you touch yourself? How could you? You're not a dirty girl. Are you?"

"Yes Riles I am. I can prove it feels good. Let me try it on you. If you don't like it I will stop."

"I don't know. What if we get caught?"

"We won't, your parents are too busy watching TV. Besides when was the last time they checked on us when we had sleep overs?"

"Not since we were eleven."

"Yah now we are fourteen. So trust me they are not coming to check on us."

"Well ok. But how are we going to do this."

"Get naked and lay on the bed. I will take care of the rest."

"Well ok, only because I trust you."

Riley and Maya where soon naked and Maya got between Riley's lags. She soon start to rub Riley's pussy up and down then side to side. Riley just quietly moaned. Maya soon moved her hand in a curricular motion making Riley to moan even more. Maya could tell Riley is going to be a loud moner, so she grabbed the nearby panties and shoved them in her mouth.

"You have to be a little quiet or your parents will come."

Riley just nodded and Maya went back to work. This time she slowly entered one finger in her hole and started to move it in and out. She fid this a few times until Riley was used to being finger fucked. Maya soon entered a second finger and did the same thing. Riley just kept moaning. Maya went faster and faster. Riley soon grabbed her sheets tight that her knuckles turned white. Then it happened. Riley squirted for the first time. It was not much but still a good amount for her first time. Maya then did something she always wanted to do. Her head was now closer to Riley's pussy and started to eat her out. This just drove Riley crazy and end up squirting into Maya's mouth. This just made Maya go faster until she got squirted in the mouth again. Maya then stopped and just looked at Riley before removing the panties.

"So how was that?"

"That was amazing. I want to do you now."

The girls traded places and soon enough Riley started to play with Maya's pussy. She copied everything that Maya did. Her hand went up and down a few times before going side to side. Riley soon was doing it in a critical way. As this was going Maya was softlt moaning as she tried not to moan loudly. Riley soon entered one finger into Maya's pussy and slowly started to finger fuck her friend. One finger became two then three. It did not take long after that for Maya to squrt. Riley was amazed on what she saw. She soon stopped fingering Maya's pussy and started to eat her out. Riley did the best she could but it was good enough for Maya as she quickly grabbed the panties that where in Riley's mouth to put it in her own mouth now. Riley went deep as she could a few times before Maya squirted again this time into Riley's mouth. Riley paused for a little bit before going back eating out her friend. After Maya squirted a third time Riley stopped and laid down next to Maya.

"Did I do good?"

"Yes you did and there are more things I can show you but let's save that for next time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Story V**

 **Farkle + Smackle**

* * *

Farkle and Smackle have been dating for a while now. They announced they were a couple at New Years and everyone kinda saw that coming. Now since they are a couple Farkle no longer hits on his best friends Riley and Maya, but is lucky to still hang out with them. In fact he is hanging with them right now. He wanted some ideas on what to do for Valentine's day that was only two weeks away. Even though Farkle sees himself as a ladys man he wanted to realy make sure everything is perfect. Riley and Maya gave him some tips and Farkle took it all in.

valentines soon came and Farkle invited Smackle to his place to eat out so it whould just be two of them. When Smackle did show up he was amazed on how beautiful Smackle looked. He soon took her coat and hanged it up.

"Wow Smackle you look wonderful."

"Thank you Farkle you look very nice."

The two soon headed off to a room where a table for two was set up by a big screen that showed an image of stars. Smackle smiled and looked at Farkle.

"This looks amazing."

"I was hoping you would like it."

The two where soon eating and enjoying the meal. Before they knew it they were done. The two just smiled. Smackle got up to use the washroom with the help of Farkle telling her where it was. Farkle was going to order some desert when Smackle showed up wearing her jacket. He stood up so he can push her back into the chair.

"Are you cold I could turn the heat up."

"No I'm fine I was thinking how about some desert."

"I was thi..."

Farkle soon was caught off guard when he seen Smackle remove her jacket to reveal that she is now naked. Farkle had now became hard. Smackle made her way to Farkle and took his hand and placed it onto her pussy and held it there.

"I was thinking about cherry pie."

Smackle oon started to move Farkle's hand up and down onto her pussy a few times before letting go and sitting down in her seat with her legs open.

"But first I have a taste for a canoilli" Smsckle smied as she rubbed herself. Farkle got the idea right away and quickly got naked reveling his eight inch hard dick. He came closer to her so his dick was touching Smackle's lips. She soon grabbed hold of it and slowly started to suck it. Farkle gave out a moan as the pace went faster. Somthing in Farkle made him to face fuck Smackle and she let it happen. She was sucking faster and faster causing Farkle to moan loudly. Smackle soon stoped and begn licking his shaft before sucking onto his balls. Farkle once again gave out a moan. After a while on sucking his balls Smackle went back sucking his dick. She sucked faster and faster until he could no longer hold back as he shot his load into her mouth. Smackle mnged to swallow all of it.

Once Farkle slid his dick out of Smackle's mouth he leaned over and gave her a kiss. The kiss soon turned into making out. When the kisd broke Farkle soon went on his knees and started eating out Smackle. It now became Smackle's turn to moan. She pushed Farkle's head into her pussy. It did not take long for her to squirt into Farkle's mouth. Instead of stopping Farkle kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted four more times. Fakle stood got back up and sat in his chair to take a breather.

As he was sitting Farkle stood up and walked towards. Farkle before hovering over him and taking his dick to slide it into her pussy. As Farkle's dick was going into Smacke's pussy they both moaned. The fucking started slow but Smackle picked up her pace. Soon enough Farkle took over and begain to fuk Smackle hard and fast. The room filled with moans. Smackle managed to squirt three times while she was being fucked. Farkle was soon on edge and was about to pull out when Smackle stoped him. Farkle was too much into it to complain. After a few more thrusts Farkle end up coming into Smackle. The two just looked into each other's eyes before kissing each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story VI**

 **Lucas + Smackle**

* * *

Lucas was walking to the washroom and saw Smackle. He gave her a friendly nod but she just shook her head.

"It's never going to happen Lucas but valentines is coming today your lucky day. For one day only its going to happen."

Before Lucas had the chance to react, Smackle pulled him into the washroom and placed his hand on her breast. Lucas was just frozen. She moved her hand down to her pussy. Lucas could not explain it but he soon became hard. With her free hand Smackle started to rub Lucas's crouch. He gave out a small moan and before he knew it his pants along with his boxers where around his ankles and Smackle sucking away on his nine inch dick. Lucas just moaned as this was his first blow job. However Lucas did not last long as he came into Smackle's mouth. Smackle just swallowed his load like it was nothing.

Smackle then pulled down her pants along with her panties that were wet. She took his hand and placed it on her pussy. She heled him move his hand onto her pussy and soon she was getting finger fucked. Once she was ready she kicked off her pants and panties to the side and lead over the sink showing off her ass. Lucas knew what she wanted. He went behind her and started fucking her in the pussy. Smackle just quietly moaned and soon Lucas was going faster and faster into Smackle. She was soon squirting onto the floor. This just made Lucas to fuck even harder and faster. He soon was on edge and he pulled out just in time as he came onto Smackle's back.

"There now you better stop flirting with me as you are not getting any of this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Story VII**

 **Farkle + Josh**

* * *

Josh need help on a project and knew his niece Riley's friend Farkle could help him out as he is one of the smarts people he came across. Luckily for him Farkle had no plans on Valentine's day. Farkle soon was Josh's dorm.

"Well what can I do for you?"

"Well I am studying biology and I already have one part of my project done and thats where you come in for the other half. So I need you to get completely naked."

"I want to know how truly different a young teen like yourself from someone that's nineteen."

"I could tell you that without getting naked, but I trust you. After all its for science."

Farkle was soon completely naked and Josh smiled and soon was getting hard. He took a ruler out to see how big Fatkle was soft and wrote the numbers down.

"Sit. I want to see something. I want to know how long it will take for you to get hard by vibration."

Josh soon took out a vibrator and turned it on. Once he put it on Farkle's dick he began to moan and was getting hard quickly until he was at his full eight and a half. Josh took down the notes and smiled. He soon bent down and started to suck Farkle. Farkle could not believe this was happening. Josh was sucking Farkle like a pro. Farkle was so much into the blow job that he did not realized that Josh stuck the vibrater up his ass. Josh just sucked away while sliding the vibrater in and out of Farkle's ass. This just made farkle moan even more. Farkle soon could no longer take it as he came into Josh's mouth. After swallowing Farkle's load he wrote down some more notes.

Josh soon stood up and took of his pants showing off his twelve inch dick. Farkle's eyed went wide and something in Farkle that made him to grab hold of Josh's dick and started sucking away. Now it was Josh'S turn to moan. Farkle was a decent cock sucker as he sucked little faster each time. All Josh could do was moan. The faster Farkle sucked the more Josh moaned. Soon enough Josh was on the edge and quickly pulled out of Farkle's mouth. He soon pushed the young boy onto his back and aimed his dick into the young boy's ass. Farkle just gave out a moan and soon Josh was fucking Farkle's ass. He was going slow at first until he picked up speed. Farkle just moaned as he was being fucked hard and fast. He soon ended up having a hands free cum. This just pushed Josh over the edge as e fucked faster and harder until he came ino the boy's ass. Josh soon fell onto Farkle with his dick still inside.

"Best science project ever." Josh said.

"Yah it was."


	8. Chapter 8

**Story VIII**

 **Josh + Maya**

* * *

Today was Valentine's day and Maya was heading towards Riley's as none of them had any plans or even boyfriends. Once Maya was at the bay window she saw something she thought she would never see. That was a naked Josh with a teddy bear hiding some of his hard twelve inch dick. Maya was soon getting wet just the site of this.

"Wow what's going on."

Riley and the family are out and I had a feeling you be coming by so I decided to do this. Come on I know you want this. Now here is your chance. Take it before it goes away."

Maya did not west anytime getting naked and joining Josh on the bed. The two soon started to kiss and Josh's hands was rubbing Maya's breasts and slowly made its way to her pussy. Maya soon gave out a moan as Josh's fingers ended enterd her pussy causing her to moan even more. After fingrting her with one finger escaped in two more. This caused her to moan even more while they kissed. Josh started to finger Maya faster and faster until she squirted onto Riley's bed and Josh's fingers.

Josh soon took this time to slide his now wet fingers into her ass causing Maya not nly to moan louder but to squrt once again. Josh soon kissed his way down sucking on her neck before going down and sucking on her brests. First the left while he played with the right. He did the same to the left as he suckd the right. Josh soon was at her pussy and started to lick her already wet pussy. Maya shook her head and moaned as Josh was licking her pussy and fingering her ass. Soon enough Maya squrted onto Lucas's face. At this time he flipped the both of them making Josh be on his back. He end up getting Maya in a sixty nine. Maya smiled as moaned while she grabbed Josh's monster of a dick. Maya just licked the head a few times before putting most of his dick into her mouth. She sucked the best she could. She even tried sucking the whole thing but only could take half of it. Josh did not care as she was doing a great job. Now both of them where moaning and it did not take long for Maya to squirt once again this time into Josh's mouth. He just kept eating her out while fingering her ass. He started out with one but now he had three fingers up her ass. Josh just finger fucked her ass faster and faster until she squirted into his mouth once again.

He soon stopped finger fucking and eating out Maya. He quickly start rimming out Maya as he went back fingering Maya's pussy. After Maya squirted again Josh was on edge and end up coming into her mouth. Maya just swallowed all he gave her. Josh soon flipped her over so she was once again on her back. The two made out once again tasting each other. Josh's dick was once again hard and he soon slid his dick into her pussy. He went slow at first and soon went little faster. All Maya could do is moan and ended up squirting when Josh went faster. As he was fucking Maya little harder the two made out snd that just made them fuck even faster and harder. Maya squirted two more times before Josh was on edge. He quickly pulled out just in time as he came on her breasts. He soon fell into Maya and they started to kiss once again


	9. Chapter 9

**Story IX**

 **Riley + Smackle**

* * *

Riley was helping Smackle out for her date with Farkle. Maya would of helped but she was sick. Since Riley and Smackle are the same size Riley is letting Smackle try on her dresses. As Smackle was trying on different dresses she could not help notice how a nice body she has. She could not explain it. Riley soon had an idea and hopes it will work.

"Why don't you change your bra and panties? I have some for you."

Smackle just surged and took off her bra and panties. Riley soon smiled and started to get wet. Riley came closer to her and just smiled. Before Smackle knew it Riley was touching Smackle's breasts. Smackle just stood there and let it happen. Soon Riley's hand went down to her pussy and just left her hand there.

"You have a very nice pussy. I just had to touch it."

"Um ok."

Riley counted to rub Smackle's pussy and soon it was too much for Smackle as she moaned. Smackle had to sit down. Once Smackle was sitting down on Riley's bed Riley spread Smackle's legs and started to finger fuck Smackle. While being fingerd Smackle just moaned and she had no clue what's happing to her body but she knows she is enjoying it. Riley went daster and faster before Smackle squrted for the first time. Riley just smiled and started to eat out Smackle. Smackle for one was shocked. Its one thing to be finngerd but to be licked down there. Riley's expert tong started to fuck Smackle. To Smackle this felt better than being finger. Smackle soon felt another one coming and soon squirted into Riley's mouth. Riley just smiled and soon desided to try something else.

Riley lifted up Smackles legs and started to rim Smackle. Smackle was amazed at the wonderful feeling she was having. First her pussy now her ass. While Riley was rimming Smackle she went back to fingering her pussy. The faster she finger Smackle the more she moaned. Soon Smackle squrted once again. Smackle had no clue if this will still be happing if Maya was here. If it did she had no clue what will happen. Smackle gave out one final squirt before she passed out. Riley just smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She then took out her phone to take some photos for her personal use.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story X**

 **Farkle + Lucas**

* * *

Farkle and Lucas have been secretly dating for a while now and they had no clue how Riley and Maya would take it. So they decided to hold off on telling them when they feel right to come out. When Riley asked what Lucas is doing for Valentine's Day Lucas made up a story why he was busy. As for Farkle no one even bother to ask him what he was doing for Valentine's Day. It hurt Farkle a little but was glad he had Lucas. Valentine's Day was going to be an amazing day for them and that day could not come fast enough. Farkle was at Lucas's and the two just finished a nice movie naked. They just looked at each other and they slowly started to kiss. The kiss became heated. And before they knew it they were in a sixty nine. Lucas was on his back and Farkle was on top. Farle enjoyed sucking on Lucas's eight inch dick and Lucas enjoined sucking on Farkle's nine inch dick. The boys sucked faster and faster. They really got into it. It was nothing but sounds of sucking and moaning.

Lucas was the first one to come and soon after it was Farkle. The two just looked into each other's eyes and Lucas just nodded. Farkle soon slid off of Lucas and started to rim him. Lucas just gave out a loud moan at how great Farkle was at this. Farle was riming and fingering Lucas ass until he was loosened up. Soon enough Farkle slid his dick into Lucas's ass and started to fuck slowly before picking up speed. Lucas just moaned at the amazing freeling he was having. Farkle leaned in and started to make out with his boyfriend. Farkle went faster and faster. Lucas soon was on edge and shot his load first once agin. Farle was soon after coming deep inside of Lucas's ass. Farkle colapesd onto Lucas with Farkle still inside him.

"I love you Farkle"

"I love you too Lucas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story XI**

 **Maya + Smackle**

* * *

Today is Valentines and Maya desided to stay hom. Her mom went on a date with Shawn and hopes he would be her step dad. As Maya was watching TV there was a knock at the door. Maya got up to answer it to see Smackle on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"Um ok."

After closing the door and locking it she saw Smackle with a confused look on her face.

"Is there somthing I can help you with?"

"Yah. Im confused on somthing and I want to find out somthing."

"What would that be?"

"If I like girls."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By having sex with you."

"What now?"

"I want to have sex with you. we can start of slow like kissing."

"Know what Smackle I will help you out but lets go into my room and do this."

Once they where in Maya's room they started kissing. As they kissed their hands moved all over each other. Soon their clothes came off and Smackle was laying down on Maya's bed. Maya kissed her way down untul she reached Smackle's pussy. She enterd one finger then two and before Smackle knew it Maya was fisting her. Smackle just moaned loudly as she never thought this will feel so good. Maya soon turned herself into a sixty nine. Smackle just licked her lips befor eating out Maya. Her toung went fast like a pro csusing Maya to moan. This felt right to Smackle as she kept eating out Maya. Maya soon started to squrt and Smackle just kept eating Maya out. Soon Smackle was squrting into Maya's mouth they kept eating each other out until they passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story XII**

 **Josh + Riley**

* * *

Riley was grounded for coming home late so she wont be going to the Valentine's Day dance at the school. While Cory and Topanga was at the school and Auggie at Doy's Riley was stuck home with a baby sitter but not just any sitter her uncle Josh. Josh just came from work and needed a shower. Once Josh took off his shirt Riley could not keep her eyes off of him. She knew it was wrong to look at Josh the way she is doing but she cant help it. Once she heard the shower turn on she started to rub herself just thinking about the taboo of her and Josh. Her hand went faster and faster until she squrted in her panties and pants. As Riley got up to change she saw that the bathroom door is open. Riley had to look as she will never get this chance again. As she looked at her naked uncle she stared to get more wet.

"Come on already and join me I know you want to."

Riley smiled and quickly got naked to join Josh in the shower. Once inside Josh pushed Riley into the wall and started to make out with her. While he was doing that one hand was rubing her brests while the other was rubbing her pussy. Riley let out a moan and soon Josh was sliding his fingers into her pussy. He kept finger fucking until she squrted. He took his hand out and slid his fingers into Riley's mouth where she gladly sucked on them. Once Josh slipped his fingers out of her mouth Riley went on her knees and started to suck on Josh's twelve inch dick. She sucked faster and faster as she tried to get much of his dick in her mouth.

Josh soon grabbed the sides of Riley's mouth and start to face fuck her. He went faster and faster until he was on the edge and came into her mouth. Once Riley was back up Josh forsed her chest agenst the wall and then slid his back harding dick into her ass. Riley just moaned as she was being fucked and end up having a hands free squrt. This just made Josh fuck faster and harder into Riley. After she squrted four more times Josh was on edge but kept fucking her until he came inside her ass. Once they pulled out they started to make out one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Story XIII**

 **Farkle + Riley**

* * *

Before Lucas showed up Riley was dating Farkle. Their best date happen of been Valntine's Day. It was just the two of them at Riley's they where sitting on the couch and Farkle made his move. The two soon where making out and Farkle's hand slowly made its way to her breasts and started to rub them. as the two broke the kiss they removed their shirts and Riley removed her bra. The kissing contued and Farkle went to rub Riley's breasts. He soon started to kiss her neck and ended up sucking on one of her brests while he played with the other.

Farkle soon went to the other breast and sucking on that one. Riley soon pulled him off her breasts and she stood up to take off her pants along with her panties. Farkle smiled and he got naked too. The two soon went into a sixty nine with Riley on top. She soon started to suck away while Farkle eats out Riley. They just moan while they pluser one another.

Riley managed to squrt four times before Farckle came into Riley's mouth. She swallowed his cum like it was lemonade ade. She turned herself around and they start making out once again. Once the kiss broke Riley grabbed Farkle's dick and put it in her pussy. Soon enough Riley was being fucked. As Farkle was fucking Riley they started to make out once again. Farkle was fucking her fast and hard. While they fucked and made out Riley squrted five times. Farkle just loved being squrted on. Soon Farkle was on the edge nd pulled out but Riley quickly put his dick in her ass. After five more thrusts Farkle came in Riley's ass. Riley soon rested on Farkle's chest with his dick still inside of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story XIV Lucas + Josh**

* * *

Lucas and Josh made a silly bet on who will get the most Valntine's Day cards. The loser will be sucking the winer and get fucked by him. None of them where gay but Josh was bi and thought Lucas was hot. As for Lucas he is strait and he only agreed to this stupid bet so Josh stops calling him Yella. They agreed they will meet up at Topanga's to show the results.

It was near closing time and Josh had the keys to lock up while Topanga, Cory, are on a double date with Katy and Shawn. Lucas soon comes in with a smile on his face. Josh nods thinks he has this. He soon flip the open/close sighn and locked up.

"Ok lets see what we have." Josh said as he picked his bag up and took out a hand full of cars. "Thirty five."

Lucas looked defeted and Josh just smiled. He soon stands up and is about to pull his pants down.

"Not so fast. I have one fifty." Lucas soon dumps amound of cards onto the table.

Josh sat back down with his head down. Lucas soon took off his pants along with his boxers. He soon started to jack off to make it its full nine inches. Josh had to hide his smile as he won regardles how many cards he had. He took hold of Lucas's dick before putting it in his mouth and slowly started to suck him. That's all Josh did so not to blow his cover for being bi. Soon Lucas grabed hold of Josh's face ad started to face fuck him. He went faster and faster causing him to moan. Soon he came into Josh's mouth.

After pulling out Josh took his pants allong with his boxers off and leaned agentst the counter. He soon spred his legs and his ass cheeks. Lucas soon went behind Josh and slid his hard dick into him. Lucas fucked Josh hard and slow at first but went faster and harder. Soon Josh had a hads free cum. Lucas was now close and came into Josh's ass. Lucas soon pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story XV Lucas + Maya**

* * *

Lucas agreed to go on a date with Maya for Valentine's day. The date ened with him bringing Maya home. The two ened up kissing and they end up in Maya's room. Cloths went flying and the two where soon naked on her bed. Lucas kissed his way down until he was at her pussy. Lucas began to finger it at first before licking it a few times. He soon enterd two more fingers as he licked her pussy. He kept at it until she squrted. He then took his fingers out of her pussy and started to eat her out until she squrted again.

Maya squirted three more times before Lucas slid his dick into her pussy and started fucking her. While she is fucking Maya she was squrting. Lucas soon felt like he was about to cum so he pulled out and made out with Maya before sliding his dick into her ass. He started slow at first and soon went faster and faster. Once again he was on the edge but this time he came into her ass. The two made out once again.


End file.
